Computers systems are programmable machines designed to sequentially execute sets of logical or arithmetic operations. Some computer systems, such as personal computers or smart phones, may be designed to flexibly meet an end-user's needs. Other computer systems may be designed to perform a few specific tasks, such as computer systems utilized in operating traffic lights, digital watches, or toys.
The modern world, characterized by the arrival of the information age, is a world of an increasing utilization of computer systems, as well as a growing desire and need for improvements in computer systems. Today's world however, is also a world of increased awareness of the issues relating to natural resources' scarcity and the mankind's adverse impact on the environment. The evolution of computer systems fits neatly into this paradox as the increasing usage of computer systems, and the improved performance of such systems, translates into an increased consumption of power and an adverse impact on the environment.
To help meet the processing capabilities necessary to process growing amounts of digital data associated with executing today's increasingly complex and demanding computer applications without sacrificing performance, improved computer system processing units were invented. For example, various multi-purpose, programmable, clock-driven integrated circuits, such as 8-, 16-, 32-, 64-bit microprocessors (e.g., INTEL® 8008, 8086, 80286, ITANIUM®, etc.) were developed. Alongside the improvements in microprocessor word length capacities were significant advancements in microprocessor clock frequency limits.
The above-mentioned improvements in computer system processing capabilities, as well as other such improvements in general, lead to an increase in power consumption by the system. Also, there are limits on how much the performance of a single processor can be improved. For example, increasing the clock frequency of a microprocessor not only leads to a higher power consumption in the computer system utilizing it, but also results in an increased generation of heat, which can in turn interfere with the processor's normal working conditions.
The preferred embodiments of the systems and methods disclosed herein serve to fill the need for building computer systems capable of meeting and exceeding the modern world's stringent performance requirements while achieving unparalleled power consumption efficiencies and reducing the adverse footprint of using computer systems on the environment, for example, by reducing the heat generated by, or the size of the computer system.